


Vino, canciones y sueños imposibles

by Lady_Of_Words



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Canción de Hielo y Fuego
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_Words/pseuds/Lady_Of_Words
Summary: 278 AC. Rhaegar Targaryen disfruta escapando de la Fortaleza Roja de vez en cuando. Sus mejores amigos, Arthur Dayne y Jon Connington, lo acompañan.





	Vino, canciones y sueños imposibles

El príncipe Rhaegar se sentía bastante constreñido en la Fortaleza Roja. Aquellas paredes lo agobiaban bastante y más a menudo de lo que le hubiese gustado reconocer, necesitaba salir del castillo en busca de paz.

 

No le resultaba sencillo dejar Desembarco del Rey, pues su padre era bastante reacio, pero cuando Arthur Dayne se presentaba voluntario para acompañarlo, el semblante del monarca se suavizaba ligeramente.

 

En aquella ocasión, Jon Connignton, el caballero de Nido de Grifo, se unió a la pequeña partida del príncipe. De un tiempo a esta parte, Rhaegar se había hecho muy amigo del pelirrojo, casi tanto como de la Espada del Amanecer. Su compañía le resultaba gratificante, un alivio entre toda la rectitud de la corte.

 

Los tres se internaron en el Bosque Real entre risas. No podían ausentarse durante mucho tiempo, pero sí el suficiente como para dejar de sentir el peso de Desembarco del Rey sobre sus hombros.

 

En una de las paradas para descansar, Rhaegar sacó varios bultos de su bolsa. -Caballeros...- Sonrió de manera enigmática. -Antes de partir me pasé por las cocinas y conseguí hacerme con algo de vino.- El príncipe mostró dos botellas de Dorado del Rejo y otras dos de tinto dorniense.

 

Rhaegar vio como Jon abría los ojos sorprendido y no tardó en escuchar el carraspeo de Arthur. -Un príncipe no debería tener semejantes deseos...- Rhaegar rió suavemente. -Vamos, Arthur, nadie dice que nos tengamos que beber todo el vino de una vez… Lo cogí para hacer más amenas las noches, simplemente.-

 

-Si sólo tomamos un par de copas no debería pasar nada malo.- Se atrevió a decir Jon, apoyando su idea.

 

-Está bien, está bien… Pero nada de emborracharse.- El Guardia Real terminó por ceder, ante la alegría de Rhaegar.

 

**\---**

 

Decidieron hospedarse en una posada que había cerca de Bosque Alto. Para no llamar la atención, Ser Arthur guardó su armadura y capa blanca y Jon se cambió de jubón, ocultando el grifo que solía llevar normalmente. El propio Rhaegar se oscureció el pelo para no ser fácilmente reconocido. Había aprendido a hacerlo hacía un tiempo y no le costaba mucho esfuerzo. 

 

Entraron en la posada cuando el Sol ya había caído y el salón empezaba a animarse con la risa de los viajeros y lugareños que se reunían. Rhaegar inspiró con fuerza. Se sentía libre a pesar de que el ambiente empezaba a estar cargado. Allí no era nadie importante, era uno más y podía mostrarse sin tapujos.

 

Arthur pidió cerveza y el guiso que hubiera aquella noche, al tiempo que preguntó por habitaciones libres. Sólo quedaban dos. -No hay problema, yo compartiré estancia con Jon.- Dijo Rhaegar a sus acompañantes. -Si a él no le importa.- Connington asintió.

 

-No tengo problema. Así Arthur podrá descansar mejor.- El Guardia Real frunció el ceño. -No es adecuado que un príncipe comparta habitación.-

 

-Vamos, Arthur… Sólo será una noche. Y además, es más seguro. Si alguien decidiera entrar sin permiso, seríamos dos personas para defendernos. Y tú estarás al otro lado del pasillo.- La Espada del Amanecer bufó, pero acabó aceptando la situación, sabiendo que Rhaegar tenía razón.

 

La comida no tardó en llegar y el hambre del camino hizo que los tres devorasen el estofado en silencio y con cierta urgencia. La jarra de cerveza se terminó pronto y pidieron otra.

 

El volumen de las conversaciones fue subiendo poco a poco, así como el rubor de las mejillas del príncipe, que empezaba a notar los efectos de la cerveza. De pronto una voz se alzó entre las mesas. -¿No hay ningún bardo aquí que nos pueda amenizar la noche?- Rhaegar dio un respingo en su asiento y buscó en su bolsa. Por suerte tenía su arpa de viaje, un instrumento de madera bastante discreto, pero efectivo. -No soy bardo, pero conozco algunas canciones.- Se puso en pie mientras Arthur Dayne tiraba de él hacia abajo. -Rhaegar, no hagas tonterías...- El príncipe se deshizo del Guardia Real y se subió a la mesa. -Si me permitís...-

 

Acarició el instrumento con los dedos, arrancando un par de notas, y se aclaró la garganta.

 

-Oh Fortuna,   
como la luna   
variable de estado,   
siempre creces   
o decreces;   
¡Que vida tan detestable!   
ahora oprime   
después alivia   
como un juego,   
a la pobreza   
y al poder   
lo derritió como al hielo.   
  
Suerte monstruosa   
y vacía,   
tu rueda gira,   
perverso,   
la salud es vana   
siempre se difumina,   
sombrío   
y velado   
también a mí me mortificas;   
ahora en el juego   
llevo mi espalda desnuda   
por tu villanía.   
  
La Suerte en la salud   
y en la virtud   
está contra mí,   
me empuja   
y me lastra,   
siempre esclavizado.   
En esta hora,   
sin tardanza,   
toca las cuerdas vibrantes,   
porque la Suerte   
derriba al fuerte,   
llorad todos conmigo.-

 

Rhaegar terminó la canción y levantó la vista. Se encontró con toda la sala en silencio, varias mujeres llorando y algunos hombres tratando de ocultar la emoción. Un estruendoso aplauso rompió el momento. El príncipe inclinó la cabeza en gesto de agradecimiento y se sentó de nuevo para dar un largo trago de cerveza, pues tenía la garganta seca. Jon le dio una palmada en la espalda. -Ha sido muy bonito, alteza. La gente estaba extasiada.- Arthur le dedicó una sonrisa, entre orgullosa y divertida. Rhaegar sabía que aunque le hubiese parecido una acción arriesgada, la había disfrutado.

 

El dueño de la posada se acercó a su mesa. -Si cantas más canciones, las habitaciones de esta noche os salen gratis.- Rhaegar miró a sus acompañantes y enarcó una ceja. Después asintió lentamente y volvió a beber de su vaso. Se subió a la mesa de nuevo y se animó con La Mujer Del Dorniense. Era el momento de que la gente empezara a animarse un poco más.

 

Después de la canción, su mesa se llenó de jarras de cerveza pagadas por otros, más de las que Arthur, Jon y él podían beber. Rhaegar notaba el efecto de la bebida, sentía las mejillas sonrojadas, una sonrisa casi permanente en la cara y una ligera torpeza en sus movimientos. Quizás por eso dejó para el final El Oso Y La Doncella, ya que todo el mundo la conocía y nadie se daría cuenta si desafinaba un poco o no.

 

Al terminar esa última canción, Rhaegar apuró la última jarra de cerveza y se dejó caer sobre la silla. Estaba mareado, pero se sentía pleno. Alguien dejó una copa de vino frente a él y no pudo resistirse a beber. -Rhaegar, deberías dejar de beber.- La voz de Arthur Dayne lo sacó de su ensoñación. -Vamos, amigo, un poco de vino no puede hacerle daño a nadie.- Le dio una palmada en la espalda. -Acompáñame tú también.- Señaló a Jon con la mano. -Y tú, una copa para ti también.- Siguió bebiendo, recibiendo halagos de todo aquel que se acercaba y embriagándose poco a poco de esa extraña sensación de libertad.

Al cabo del rato, y tras un número indeterminado de copas de vino, se puso en pie sobre la mesa otra vez. -¡Por todos los aquí presentes!- Alzó la copa y se resbaló, cayendo sobre su amigo Jon Connington. -L-lo siento… Qué torpe.- Arthur Dayne lo puso en pie, visiblemente enfadado. -Hora de irse a la cama, vamos.- Rhaegar notó como lo empujaban escaleras arriba y no pudo evitar reír. Arthur lo sostenía con un brazo y Jon iba tras ellos, vigilando.

 

-Jon, encárgate de que beba agua y de que no le pase nada. Y si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes dónde estoy.- Jon asintió y ayudó a Rhaegar a entrar en la habitación. El príncipe se sentó en la cama, entre risas. -Vamos a bajar otra vez, seguro que Arthur no se entera.- Jon lo miró con gesto serio. -No, Rhaegar, tienes que descansar.- Se arrodilló frente a él y tiró de sus botas. -Quítate la ropa y acuéstate, venga.- Rhaegar se inclinó para quedar a su altura. -Seguro que eso se lo has dicho a alguna doncella alguna vez.- Y soltó una carcajada. Jon lo ignoró y fue a buscar una jarra de agua y un vaso. -Bebe, venga.- Rhaegar le hizo caso y bebió agua a pequeños sorbos. 

 

-Nunca me había fijado en lo rojo que tienes el pelo, Jon. Parece fuego...- Su amigo movió la cabeza y suspiró. Se quitó las botas, el jubón y los pantalones, quedándose en camisa y calzas. -Deberías dormir, Rhaegar.- Se sentó a su lado y lo empujó suavemente sobre la cama. Rhaegar se agarró a su hombro e hizo que cayese sobre él. -Es taaaaaaan rojoooooo.- Le acarició el pelo, con la mirada perdida. La respiración de Jon se aceleró un poco. -V-venga… A dormir.-

 

Rhaegar entornó los ojos y frunció el ceño. -No me apetece.- Y lo besó suavemente en los labios, atrayéndolo contra su pecho.

**Author's Note:**

> Todas las opiniones son bien recibidas.


End file.
